The One Above All
|-|The One Above All= |-|Above All Others= Summary The One Above All (Also referred to as Above All Others) is the supreme being of Marvel Comics, as well as the superior of the cosmic judge known as The Living Tribunal. Having very few mentions and even fewer appearances, The One Above All has very rarely interfered directly in the events of any Marvel comic, only ever doing so with a conversation with Peter Parker, reviving Ben Grimm and restoring Universe-616 after it had been destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | Likely 1-A Name: The One Above All, Above All Others, God Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable. Is perceived as both male and female, as it is, in fact, all things. Age: Inapplicable Classification: Transcendent Deity, Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: |-|The One Above All= Reality Warping, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Plot Manipulation, Resurrection, Creation, Healing, Breaking The Fourth Wall |-|Above All Others= Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Creation, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Outerverse level (He is the Supreme Creator of the "Omniverse," i.e. everything in Marvel Comics, and is immensely greater in power than all other characters combined, as they are all extensions of himself. Has been called "The author of all that is." Marvel Comics has outerversal characters such as Oblivion, and has shown realms / locations beyond all dimensional space) | Likely Outerverse level (Stated to exist beyond all space and time, but stated that it was unable to stop the imbalance to the multiverse caused by Thanos wielding a regulator, and was absorbed when the latter used it against itself.) Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Likely Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level | Likely Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Irrelevant | Likely Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Inapplicable | Inapplicable Intelligence: Omniscient | At least Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None | Somebody seizing control of the regulators placed in individual universes Key: The One Above All | Above All Others Notes: The Above All Others is portrayed and treated objectively differently from The One Above All in ways that cannot be reconciled by simply downgrading the latter or upgrading the former. As such, we consider The Above All Others to be an in-universe depiction of Marvel's supreme being, whereas The One Above All is an author stand-in that is more consistently portrayed as perceiving all other beings as fiction. Please do not try to scale one from the other. Do not attempt to scale The Above All Others to other mainstream Marvel characters. The only story The Above All Others appeared in severely and repeatedly contradicts the canon of not only 616 but the entire Marvel multiverse, and it seems to be ignored by every other writer and narrative. Gallery TOAA Fantastic Four Vol 1 72.jpg|''Marvel's first mention of the existence of a Supreme God, in Fantastic Four #72'' TOAA Doctor Strange Vol 1 13 Part 2.jpg|''Eternity explains that neither it nor its sibling Death are God, for while they encompass the universe, God rules all universes, in Doctor Strange #13'' TOAA Thor Vol 1 Annual 14.jpg|''Thor talks about the Multiverse's cosmic hierarchy, and how God must be immensely higher than all his creations combined, in Thor Annual #14'' TOAA Fantastic Four Annual #23.jpg|''First comicbook mention of The Living Tribunal being merely the servant of an even higher being, in Fantastic Four Annual #23'' TOAA Warlock and the Infinity Watch 1.jpg|''The Living Tribunal explains that his authority "Comes from on high.", in Warlock and the Infinity Watch #1'' TOAA Infinity War 2.jpg|''First comicbook usage of the title "The One Above All", in The Infinity War #2'' TOAA Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 50.jpg|''The Protege attempted to gain absolute power and become the new One Above All, in Guardians of the Galaxy #50'' TOAA Fantastic Four #511.jpg|''The Fantastic Four's encounter with God in the form of Jack Kirby, in Fantastic Four #511'' Thor Annual #2000.jpg|''Odin mentions the existence of a supreme God, in Thor Annual #2000'' TOAA Sensational Spider Man #40.jpg|''The first physical appearance of The One Above All, talking with Peter Parker in The Sensational Spider-Man #40'' TOAA Journey into Mystery Vol 1 627 Part 2.jpg|''Mephisto explains that The Living Tribunal isn't God, but merely "The biggest kid in all the playgrounds. And if he knows the Principal, he's not exactly chatty about it.", in Journey into Mystery #627'' Chaos War Thor #2.jpg|''Becca Steinhardt prayed to the "Creator of all Gods and Men", saving her's and Thor's lives from the deity known as Glory, in Chaos War - Thor #2'' Above All Others.jpg|''Thanos and Adam Warlock meet with Above All Others in a realm beyond all time and space, in Thanos: The Infinity Finale'' TOAA_ultimates2.jpg|''The One Above All makes a personal statement in the Ultimates issue #100'' The Parrot Above All.jpg|What is likely The One Above All takes the guise of a bald parrot and confronts Dimitrios in a void beyond reality, letting him know that 10,000 years in the past, his plan has already failed. Thanos - The Infinity Conflict.jpg|Above All Others explaining about the regulators to the Living Tribunal. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Genderless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 1